


The Switch

by Gort



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/pseuds/Gort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of This Year’s Girl and goes AU immediately. Faith’s body switch doesn’t exactly go according to plan and Spike and Buffy find themselves swapped instead. Does being bad really count when you’re stuck in your mortal enemy’s body?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson the First

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of ridiculousness I couldn’t resist, The plot within is so threadbare even Spike wouldn’t use it for a quick dash to the sewers and the general lust level of Sunnydale has been cranked up to 11. Also, Spike is most definitely a pig.

Joyce added a second handful of little marshmallows to Spike’s mug when he was halfway through his cocoa. It was the little things that kept him coming back to the Slayer’s mum’s house, even if he did get threatened with a staking every time he was caught. 

“How are you settling into your new place?” Joyce asked, sipping from her own mug. 

“It’s going to be a nice little setup when I’m through,” Spike replied before chasing a marshmallow around the cocoa with his tongue.

“That’s wonderful. I’m glad to see you’re finally moving on from that terrible woman. What was her name?”

Spike stared into his mug. He was sure he’d never be over Dru, not after the lifetimes they’d spent wreaking havoc across multiple continents. His dark princess would always be the center of his world, even when she was thousands of miles away playing house with a sodding Fungus demon. “Drusilla,” he mumbled, finally just fishing the marshmallow out of his cocoa and popping it into his mouth with his fingers. 

Joyce eyed him sympathetically. “Spike,” she said, her voice taking on that tone he remembered from his own mother. He automatically felt guilty without knowing what he’d done. Well, without knowing what he’d been caught doing, more precisely. He’d done quite a lot of things Joyce wouldn’t approve of. “I know it must be hard, but try and remember that the best revenge is living well.” 

Spike glanced up at her, frowning. “What, you mean like being some nancy do-gooder? I’m a vampire, Joyce, remember? Evil.” 

Joyce rolled her eyes. “How could I forget, Spike. Would you like more marshmallows?”

Spike perked up. “Yes, please.” 

Joyce dumped another handful in his mug and he watched with satisfaction as they swirled in the melted remains of the previous batch. 

“What I meant was that you should work on making yourself happy so if she ever does come to her senses she won’t find you moping around.”

“I don’t mope!” 

“Instead,” Joyce continued undeterred. “She’ll find you living happily without her, and she’ll have to prove herself worthy to you.”

Spike blinked at that. “Huh.”

Joyce smiled beatifically just as the back door burst open and some dark-haired chit stormed inside. Spike glared at her and opened his mouth to say something Joyce would probably chastise him for later but the bint beat him to it.

“Hello, Joyce.” The girl bared her teeth in a vicious smile. “Miss me?” 

“Faith?” Joyce dropped her mug, shattering it on the floor and distracting Spike for a moment. Who the hell was Faith? 

“Boy, you’ve really got better taste than your daughter.” Faith eyed Spike in a way that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Sod this, then. 

“Well, I’ll just be…” He sidled toward the back door. 

“Oh no, blondie,” Faith wagged a finger at him like he was a naughty schoolchild. “You’re not going anywhere.” Then a pain exploded in his face and that was the last thing he remembered for a while.

***

Spike cracked open one eyelid cautiously. He didn’t remember much but judging by the ache in his nose he wasn’t waking up from a pleasant afternoon nap. The first thing he saw was Joyce huddled next to him, glaring at someone by the foot of the bed. Oh, right, that Faith girl. Spike made a couple of experimental faces, trying to decide if his nose was broken. How the hell had she laid him out flat like that? He attempted to move his hands before realizing they’d been restrained behind him. 

“She’ll be here,” Joyce was saying in a fierce tone.

“I think little Buffy’s forgotten all about her poor mommy,” Faith taunted. Of course it was about Buffy. Spike rolled his eyes. Christ, he was sick of hearing about Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. If it wasn’t her stupid friends or her damn Watcher it was the other demons down at Willy’s. It wasn’t as though she was the center of the bloody universe. “But you really know how to fill those lonely hours, don’t you, Joyce?”

Spike felt a hand creeping up his thigh and he finally opened his eyes, wiggling away from the strange girl. “Oi, watch the hands!” 

Faith just laughed, crawling up on the bed and giving him a predatory smile that would rival even his best. Spike was almost impressed. “Come on, blondie, I’m just gonna take you for a test drive. You don’t mind, do you Joyce?” Faith’s smile turned nasty as she turned to watch Joyce’s reaction. 

“Faith, leave him alone. He’s not…” The window shattered and Spike blinked in surprise as Buffy rolled across the carpet and sprang up like she was performing some strange parody of a gymnastics routine. 

“Hi, honey,” Joyce said, relieved. 

“Hi, Mom,” Buffy raised her eyebrows, “And Spike? What the hell is he doing here?”

Faith smirked; lounging on the bed like she hadn’t a care in the world even though the Slayer was going to kick her ass for holding Joyce hostage. And possibly him, but Spike figured he wasn’t high on Buffy’s priority list. 

“I take it you’re not a fan of mommy’s boy toy?” Faith was nearly laughing in delight. Her hand started creeping up his thigh again and Spike lifted his eyebrows in disbelief.

Buffy almost choked on her own tongue. “Ugh, gross Faith! That’s not…wow.” She shook her head. “Your vampire tinglies are worse than mine, huh?” 

“What?” Faith frowned at her and then back at Spike. Her eyes widened. “Holy shit, Joyce! You’re a wilder woman than I thought.” 

Joyce sighed. “He’s not my…whatever you’re thinking. It’s Spike. He’s a…family friend.”

Faith’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “Still with the vampires, huh B? Maybe I should see what the fuss is about.” Her hand was dangerously close to his bits and Spike found he couldn’t control his body’s reaction. It had been a while since it was anyone but him and his hand, after all. It was perfectly natural.

“Ew!” Buffy looked like she was going to vomit, to which Spike took great offense. 

“Well, well,” Faith practically purred, “I’m starting to see the appeal already.” 

Spike watched as her fingers traced the length of his hardening cock through the fabric of his jeans and tried to decide if he was going to enjoy this or not. He was evil, after all, but usually he was on the other side of this equation and he was starting the think this one might not be playing with a full deck. 

“Faith!” Joyce sounded shocked. 

“Oh my god,” Buffy yanked Faith off the bed and glared at her. “Will you stop macking on Spike for two seconds? What are you doing here?” 

Faith looked vaguely irritated, which Spike completely understood. He wiggled a little, trying to ease the pressure on his cock. It looked like Buffy was about to start throwing punches and he knew there was no way in hell his erection was going anywhere once that started happening. She was possibly the most annoying person he’d ever known but she fought like a bloody Valkyrie and it wasn’t his fault he found that hot as hell. He’d always appreciated a good brawl.

“Be careful, sweetie,” Joyce said worriedly. 

Spike finally managed to wiggle himself into a sitting position against the headboard and tested his bonds. Strong, but not as strong as they would have been if Faith had picked up on the fact that he was a vampire. “So,” he said casually, like getting tied up and fondled happened to him all the time (ah, those were the good old days). “You going to introduce me to your friend, Slayer? Since she’s already introduced herself to my bait and tackle.”

“Ugh!” Buffy made a disgusted face at him. “She’s the other Slayer, you moron.”

“What!” Spike yelped and drew his legs in closer to his body. Jesus Christ, he was lucky she hadn’t ripped his bits clean off. “What the hell, Slayer! She could have crippled me!” 

Buffy pinched the bridge of her nose and made a face like she might be rethinking this whole rescue operation. “Shut up, Spike.” 

Faith smirked at Buffy. “Seriously B, why the hell is a vamp hanging out with your mom?”

“He’s harmless!” Buffy protested. 

“I am not!” 

“Shut up, Spike!” 

“Wow, and here I thought I was the bad Slayer,” Faith grinned at Buffy. 

“You are!” Buffy exclaimed, her hands clenching into fists. Spike eased his legs apart again. Two Slayers, this was going to be excellent wank material for later. “Mom, get out of here.” 

Joyce scrambled off the bed and slipped through a door. Spike heard it lock behind her as whatever binding his hands finally broke. Buffy threw the first punch and Spike reached down to adjust his cock as Faith landed a blow that snapped Buffy’s head back. They started circling each other like prize fighters and Spike wondered if they’d notice if he tossed himself off right there. Faith seemed like the kind of girl who’d enjoy the show but he was pretty sure Buffy would stake him for it, and she had that awful habit of winning all the damn time.

“Damn, B, so is tall, dark and bland not cutting it? He did look like he’d be a snooze in bed.”

Spike snorted. He couldn’t have said it better himself. He leisurely pressed the palm of his hand flat against his burgeoning erection, rubbing it through the rough fabric as Buffy did one of her little spin kicks, knocking Faith into a wall. 

“Leave Riley out of this!” 

“Seriously, though, you’d tell me if I should start taking up with vamps, right?” Faith grinned at Buffy, wiping a bit of blood off her lip. Spike pressed down against his cock a little harder and carefully popped open the top button of his jeans. 

“I’m with Riley!” Buffy hissed angrily. She advanced on Faith and they exchanged a flurry of punches that had the two of them dancing across the room. Buffy’s hair bounced and shone in the dim light of the lamps. Spike bit his lower lip so hard he nearly drew blood to keep from groaning out loud as he slipped his fingers inside his waistband. Christ, he was so hard it almost hurt.

“Hey, no judgment here,” Faith crouched low and tried to take out Buffy’s knees but Buffy managed to use her mom’s dressing table as a launch pad, tackling Faith to the floor while the other girl was off balance. 

Spike decided to hell with it and lowered his zipper as quietly as he could, easing his jeans off his hips just a little while the two Slayers rolled around on the floor. He could smell blood in the air as he wrapped his hand around his cock and his groan was masked by the noises of their fighting. 

Faith said something he didn’t catch, knocking Buffy into one of the walls and rattling the entire house. Spike watched in fascination as Buffy studied the other Slayer, picking her next move. He didn’t usually get to watch her like this, and when he’d been able to fight her he certainly hadn’t taken the time to appreciate the show. His hand was pumping his shaft and he gave himself a practiced squeeze as Buffy executed a perfect high kick, snapping Faith’s head back. Christ, she was a bloody vision. 

Faith slammed into bedroom door and slid the floor, picking herself up more slowly than he expected. If she was anything like Buffy this fight should just be getting started. He frowned and slowed his hand, worried this might be over sooner than he thought. Faith managed to knock Buffy into another wall just then, alleviating his concern. He was so busy watching Buffy’s ass as she picked herself up that he almost missed Faith pulling a weird contraption out of her pocket. 

The vampire’s eyes widened. “Slayer!”

A few things happened in the next moment. Both girls turned to look at him, making him realize perhaps he should have kept his trap shut; they were both staring at his crotch, which made his cock swell even further; and they both wore almost identical expressions of surprise and curiosity, pushing him to the brink of orgasm and causing him to tighten his grip almost to the point of pain.

“Well, fuck,” he muttered. 

Buffy’s mouth had dropped open in astonishment while Faith was openly appraising him. Buffy took the opportunity to snatch the metal thing Faith had been startled into dropping before punching the other girl in the side of the head and sending her soaring into a wall. 

“Spike!” Buffy’s voice was about one step away from hysterical. “What the hell is wrong with you?” She stormed towards him, her green eyes flashing in a way that really didn’t help his predicament. 

“Uh,” he tried to think, but most of the blood in his body was nowhere near his brain at the moment. 

“You’re disgusting!” Buffy shrieked at him, lifting her hand as though she was going to slap him. Spike was aware enough to block her incoming blow, stroking his cock faster as his balls tightened. If the damn chit would just give him five more seconds…

There was a strange flash of light as his orgasm hit him, which he didn’t remember ever happening before. He figured it was just the circumstances of this particular wank that caused it, right until his vision cleared and he found himself looking at…himself. 

Spike stared at his body on the bed, his softening cock framed by the opening of his jeans and his own face looking at him in as much surprise as he felt. “What the bloody hell?” he squeaked out in a decidedly feminine voice. He touched his mouth in horror. 

“Spike!” his own body shrieked at him in a weirdly American accent. 

Spike brushed a lock of blonde hair out of his eyes and froze, turning carefully to look in the mirror above Joyce’s dressing table. He met Buffy’s eyes and almost jumped out of his skin until he realized he was in her skin. This was definitely not good. He saw Faith sliding over the windowsill out of the corner of his, er, Buffy’s eye.

“Oh my god,” Spike’s body said, staring in horror down at his exposed bits. “I’m going to kill you! What did you do?”

Spike stared down at his new Buffy-body, lifting a hand to poke at one of her perky little tits. “Didn’t do a damn thing, you’re the one who came at me all unhinged.”

“You were…were…” Buffy started sputtering, still staring down at his cock. He smirked. He’d bet her pathetic soldier boy was going to come up a bit short after this. Spike cupped his new breasts experimentally, rubbing the hardening nipples. 

“Tossing off?” he suggested, “Having a wank? Polishing my knob? Doing the five knuckle shuffle? Flo-“

“Shut up!” Buffy yelled, her, uh, his eyes wild. “And stop touching me like that!” 

“What?” Spike tried out an innocent expression, not sure how it worked when he was wearing someone else’s face. He reluctantly dropped his, er, her hands. Bullocks, this was going to be confusing as hell. 

“Can you…” Buffy gestured weirdly at his dangly bits and he realized she didn’t want to touch them. He grinned with her mouth and flexed her little fingers. 

“I always knew you wanted to get your hands on my hot little body.” He reached for his cock just as Buffy seemed to realize what he was about to do with her hands and wormed her way desperately across the bed. 

“Nevermind!” She squeaked. “I’ll do it!” She lay back, staring at the ceiling and seemingly gathering her courage while Spike considered his hair. Maybe he should start easing up on the gel, let it get a little wilder. Dru had been to one who liked it slicked back that way. She said it made him look like a Nazi soldier. She’d been quite fond of those nasty buggers. 

Buffy closed Spike’s eyes when she reached down and used his hands to tuck his cock in before doing up his trousers, which he found endlessly amusing. “I’ve seen my own cock before, Slayer.” 

“I swear to god, Spike. When I get my body back you are going to be the dustiest vampire in the world.”

Spike’s hand strayed back to her breasts. Her nipples were still hard and he gave one an experimental flick, causing a little electric thrill between her legs. It felt strangely empty down there and he almost asked Buffy to pull his cock back out so he could reassure himself it was still attached.

Buffy got up from the bed, standing awkwardly beside him as she glared. He looked up at himself. “You really are short,” he observed.

Buffy rolled his eyes. “Because you tower over so many people.” 

Spike waggled her eyebrows at himself. “Not the size, kitten, it’s how you use it.” 

Buffy’s disgusted expression looked strange on his face. “What happened?” 

Spike shrugged her petite shoulders. “Must have been that thing you picked up.”

Buffy frowned and looked around the floor. Spike spotted it at the same time she did, in pieces over by the broken window. “Oh crap,” Buffy muttered. 

“Buffy?” Joyce’s voice was muffled through the bathroom door. “Is she gone?” 

“Yeah, come on out, mom!” Buffy called in her new masculine voice. She wrinkled Spike’s nose and he decided he was a handsome bastard even when she was making him look like a complete prat. 

“Spike?” Joyce sounded confused. 

Buffy sighed and turned to Spike. “Will you please…?” She gestured at the bathroom door.

“Oh, right.” Spike cleared her throat. “Uh, come on out, mum?”

Buffy dropped his head onto his hand and groaned as Joyce appeared, looking worried. “Oh thank goodness, are you two okay?” 

“Mom,” Buffy put Spike’s hands on his hips and Joyce blinked at him in surprise. “What was Spike even doing here?”

“Slayer,” Spike said in amusement, admiring her manicure. She did have her priorities, although he’d really prefer something in a darker shade. “I think maybe we’ve got some more pressing issues, yeah?” 

“Buffy?” Joyce was staring at Spike in Buffy’s body. 

Spike sighed and pointed at himself. “She’s in there. It’s a bit confusing, I know, but I’m sure her little mates will figure it out and set us to rights.” Buffy was frowning down at his torso and poking various parts of him. “What now, Slayer?” 

“Nothing,” Buffy snapped his head up guiltily. Spike narrowed her eyes at her. “Um, right. So listen, Mom, go tell Giles what happened, okay? Spike and I have to find Faith so we can figure out what that thing was.” 

“Me?” Joyce looked surprised. “Shouldn’t one of you-“

“I’m not letting Spike wander around unsupervised in my body,” Buffy said, glaring at him. Spike smiled innocently and tweaked one of her nipples again. He really was starting to enjoy this. She was a responsive little thing. 

“Okay, honey, just be careful.” Joyce patted Spike’s shoulder hesitantly and then did the same to Buffy’s. “Try to be civil.” She hurried out of the room and Buffy let out a gusty sigh. 

“Stop making me sound like the great poof and let’s go find this crazy bird.” 

Buffy set his jaw, which really was a good look for him. He made a mental note to use that steely-eyed gaze more often. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Could be worse,” Spike shrugged.

“How could it possibly be worse?” 

“The other one could be running around in your body, and I doubt she planned on giving it back.” 

“Oh, well.” Buffy considered that as they headed down the stairs and out the back door. He really hoped the mincing walk was hers and not something he did. He was so busy watching his own ass he almost missed one of the porch steps. 

“Bloody hell! These things are a damn menace!” Spike glared down at her heeled boots and Buffy laughed in his deep tone. It was a bit disconcerting. 

“Those are barely even heels! Stop stomping everywhere and you’ll be fine.” 

“I wasn’t stomping!” 

“You totally were,” Buffy sniffed at him and then swayed her way toward the edge of the yard. Spike wished she’d stop making his hips twitch like that. The heat between her legs was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. He surreptitiously wiggled one of her little hands down the front of her tight jeans and tried to locate her throbbing clit. 

“Get your hands out of my pants!” 

Spike almost let out what would have been an embarrassingly girly scream at the interruption. “Christ, Slayer! I’m just trying to help you out.” 

“Do not help me do anything,” Buffy growled. Spike watched his own face, fascinated. He hadn’t seen it in so long it was almost like looking at a stranger. He wondered if he could ask her to switch to his vampire face. He’d never seen that one properly except in photographs. Buffy was watching him warily. “What?”

“Make me change,” Spike said encouragingly. 

“Are you checking yourself out?” Buffy said incredulously. “You are completely narcissistic!” 

“Oh, big words, Slayer.” Buffy had his hands on his hips again. He made a mental note to never stand like that. It made him come off a bit prissy. Now that he looked closely though, she seemed to kind of be kind of…rubbing him. He tried to get a better look but she was turning around again. 

“You know what? You go first so I can make sure you keep your hands to yourself.”

“Fine!” Spike stomped in front of her and crossed her arms under her breasts, taking the opportunity to rub her nipples a little and setting off a pleasurable shock between her legs. Oh yeah, she was definitely a feisty little thing in bed. He’d bet his own body that her talents were being completely wasted on Captain Cardboard. “Where the hell would this other Slayer go, then? And how did I not know there was an evil Slayer? Could have had some fun with that one.” 

“Ew, don’t remind me Spike. I already know way more about you than I ever wanted to. And she’s been in a coma, that’s why.”

“Vampire?” 

“Kinda,” Buffy hedged in a way that made him glance back curiously. She had his hands up under his shirt. He stopped dead in his tracks and lifted one eyebrow at her. It was surprisingly hard to do in a different body. 

“Are you feeling me up?”

“What? No!” Buffy yanked his hands away from his torso. “You had an itch!” 

Spike smirked at her and prowled a little closer, tipping her head back so he could look himself in the eye. He snaked out a hand before she noticed, cupping his hardening cock. Buffy let out a decidedly unmanly squeak. “Really?”

“Stop it!” Buffy pushed him away and wiggled uncomfortably for a minute. “Ugh, how do you even deal with this thing?”

Spike grinned. “Want another demonstration?”

Buffy glared at him. “No! We have to find Faith! Tell your stupid…thing to stop getting sidetracked.” 

Spike snorted a laugh. “You’re the one getting him all riled up.” 

“I was not!” Buffy said shrilly. He didn’t even know his voice could get that high. “You…you touched it!” 

“Technically, you did.” he pointed out. 

“This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me.” 

“Really? Worse than Angelus torturing your Watcher?” 

Buffy sighed. “Will you shut up? I’m trying to think.” 

“Worse than when he tried to open a portal to hell?” 

Buffy ignored him, scowling and stomping ahead. 

“Worse than the time he killed all those helpless goldfish plus a teacher?”

“Will you shut up about Angel?” 

Spike had managed to wiggle her dainty hands under her sweater and was giving her breasts a lovely little massage while she was distracted. “Was talking about Angelus, kitten. Or are you finally admitting they’re the same?” 

Buffy whirled around to face him, his eyes glittering suspiciously. “Stop touching me!” 

Spike scowled and removed her hands. Christ, her little clit was aching. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist.” 

“This is your fault!” Buffy sniffed and a tear rolled down his cheek as Spike watched in horror. 

“Are you crying? Stop that! Someone might see me!” 

Buffy rubbed a hand over his face and sniffed again. “Why do you always have to be such a jerk?”

“Sorry,” Spike said desperately. He looked around but the cemetery they were wandering through was deserted, thank Christ. “I’m sorry, okay?” 

“I know Angel wasn’t always good, but he’s trying to help now and he deserves a second chance.”

“More than I ever got,” Spike muttered under her breath. Buffy narrowed his eyes just as he remembered that she had his ears. “Damn.”

“You don’t even have a soul,” she pointed out. 

Spike groaned and lifted her eyes up to the heavens. “Jesus, would you stop with the damn soul nonsense?”

“It’s not nonsense!” 

“Really?” Spike asked dryly. “Every soulless vampire is just a mindless, unrestrained killer?”

“Yes,” Buffy nodded firmly with his head. Spike crossed her arms, copping another feel, and perched on a nearby tombstone, wiggling her little ass until he was comfortable. He waited. She started looking at him suspiciously. “Well, mostly.” Spike waited some more and Buffy flung his arms up, making him look idiotic. “Fine, Spike, you’re special, is that what you want to hear?”

“Was really hoping for more of a ‘oh Spike, you’re amazing and have killer abs’ but I’ll take it.” 

“You really are full of yourself.” 

“Please, you’re the one who can’t keep my hands off me.” 

Buffy yanked his hands away from his stomach again. “You’re itchy. When was the last time you washed this shirt?” 

Spike snorted and eyed the outline of his own cock in his jeans. “Want some help with that?” 

“What?” Buffy looked horrified and covered his crotch with his hands. “No! You stay away from me! Uh, you!” 

“You really want your friends to see you like that?” 

Buffy glared at him. “I hate you so, so much.”

“Mutual, kitten.” 

Buffy sighed dramatically and slumped against a tombstone. “Seriously, how do you even walk around like this?” 

Spike lifted her eyebrows. “I don’t, pet. You’re the one setting him off.” Buffy wrinkled his nose and Spike almost told her to stop making his face look so strange but he got distracted by her touching his crotch again. He licked her lips. She tasted like bubblegum. 

“I don’t know how,” she said desperately. “But this is totally your fault.” 

Spike grinned and hopped off his stone seat. He was starting to get the hang of her damn boots. “Want me to lend a hand, Slayer?” He wiggled her little fingers at himself. 

“Oh no, you’re not using my hands for this.”

Spike tilted her head and considering their predicament. He knew there was a way around this; he just had to get creative is all. He was good at creative. “Sure, no problem,” he finally said, stepping closer. She watched him suspiciously as he circled around behind her and rested her chin on his own shoulder. “I’ll just coach you though it, shall I?” He felt his body shudder as he pressed her tits against the thin cotton covering his own back. 

His body was cool against hers. He wondered if she always ran this hot or if he just wasn’t used to being at human temperature. “Uh, I…I don’t…” Buffy’s stutter was deep and husky. 

Spike reached around and grasped his own left hand, sliding her palm over the back of it. “Undo my trousers, kitten.” He guided his hand to the button of his jeans and felt her breath hitch. The silly chit was breathing even though his body didn’t need it. He almost said something before deciding he could use that to his advantage. If there was one thing he knew, it was his own body. “That’s it,” he whispered against his own ear, letting her lips just touch his skin. She shuddered again and lowered his zipper, freeing his cock. 

He admired it for a moment and felt her juices pooling between her legs. Buffy let out a little moan that brought his attention back to the matter at hand. Spike guided their hands to his jutting cock and smoothed his fingers around it, her little fingertips caressing the back of his own hand as she grasped his erection. “There we are, pet,” he murmured soft and sweet into his ear. “Just like that.”

Buffy’s strangled gasp had him wondering how it would sound coming out of her mouth. He shifted, rubbing her stiff nipples against his back and carefully unbuttoning her own jeans as he slid her hand under the scrap of fabric she considered proper knickers. He didn’t know why she bothered, to be honest. 

“Now,” Spike whispered, her lips brushing the sensitive skin just behind his ear and wrapping her hand over the one already around his cock. “Squeeze gently, kitten, and move.” He reached her swollen clit at last and sighed with her as she began to stroke his cock, her movements slow and unsure. “Don’t be afraid of him,” he coaxed, gently rubbing her pink pearl. He dipped her fingers down further and slipped one inside of her. 

Buffy was panting, the breaths sounding harsh and loud in the still air. Spike nosed his way down his own neck and watched her pick up the pace, getting a rhythm going as she pumped his cock. He pulled her little hand away from his and slipped it up under his shirt, seeking his nipples. “Feel good?” Buffy whimpered a little and he started flicking her clit with her thumb, pumping two fingers in and out of her tight little body. “Keep moving, just like that. You won’t hurt him.”   
He scraped one of her perfectly manicured nails across his own nipple and she shrieked, his hips bucking up. “Oh yeah, keep going, kitten.” 

“Spike,” she said breathlessly, his voice sounding hoarse. “I feel…it…ungh…” 

Spike was polishing her little nub with gusto now, her fingers burying themselves into her wet heat faster and harder as she brought him off with his own hand. He thought this might be the most beautifully perverse thing he’d ever done. 

He pressed a kiss against his own throat as she tipped his head back and groaned, the hand on his cock picking up speed. “Christ, kitten, just like that,” he hissed, plunging her fingers into her sopping quim and licking his collarbone just before he bit himself with her blunt teeth, moaning against his skin. 

Buffy let out a deep, guttural scream as she came, ropes of come spurting onto the damp grass as he felt her orgasm roll through him, her body shuddering and shaking as he worked her clit and sucked on the skin of his own throat. He groaned in her voice and marveled at how beautiful it sounded. She really was rather magnificent when she wasn’t being a righteous bitch. 

He leaned against his shoulder and tried to catch her breath. This whole breathing thing was a little difficult to get used to again. Buffy was tucking his cock back in his jeans and zipping up while he was still dazedly wondering what else she’d be willing to do while they were stuck like this. He forgot about her state of undress until she turned around and gasped, the expression on his face both embarrassed and furious. “Spike!” 

“What?” He tried for innocent but since her hand was still down her trousers he figured that probably wasn’t going to work. 

“What did you…get my hand out of there!” 

He figured if she was in her own body she would be as red as a ripe tomato just then. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, kitten. Used your own hands and   
everything.” 

“I don’t…” Buffy avoided her own eyes and turned to look out at the cemetery. 

Spike blinked at her. “You’re kidding.” 

“I’m dating Riley!”

“You were practically ready to pop! I did you a favor!” 

“I told you not to touch me!” 

“No wonder you’re wound so tight.”

“I’m not wound tight!” Buffy’s tone was as shrill as she could make it in his voice. 

Spike made a face. “Stop making me sound like an old woman. And yes, clearly you are. The tin soldier really is an useless git, isn’t he?” 

“Oh god, Riley.” Buffy covered his face with his hands, groaning. “What am I going to tell him?” 

“What?” Spike was confused. “He expects a masturbation report?” 

“Oh my god!” Buffy smacked her own arm like a complete girl and then winced, bringing his hand to his head. He was really looking forward to taking control of his body again so she’d stop making him act like a ponce. “Don’t be gross!”

Spike rolled her eyes and sighed. It felt natural in this body, a fact he did not find surprising. “I really don’t think he needs to know you got yourself off.” 

“Not that!” Buffy gestured at his crotch. “I touched another man’s, you know, penis.” The last was said in a low whisper. 

Spike lifted her eyebrows. “It’s yours right now. Don’t think it counts, really.”

Buffy bit his lip and eyed him. “You think?” 

Spike started to perk up again. “Sure, pet. I mean, it’s not like I can feel what you’re doing to my body. It’s all you in there.” 

Buffy contemplated this for a second. “I guess that’s true.” 

“So,” Spike continued hopefully, “How about we get rid of some of these clothes and we show your new cock a good time?”

He really didn’t think she would actually slap her own face. He was mistaken.


	2. Lesson the Second

“Giles!”

Spike watched himself slam open the Watcher’s door and storm inside like a drama queen. He sighed and trailed after the Slayer. She’d refused to talk to him since they’d left the cemetery. Faith hadn’t been strolling along waiting to be caught, which was pretty much the only way they would have found her with the way Buffy was carrying on. He hadn’t even realized he could _make_ that much noise just walking around.

Joyce was perched on the sofa, a cup of tea in her hand. “No luck?” Her gaze wavered between the two of them like she wasn’t sure who to address.

“No,” Buffy flopped back into a chair and Spike watched his lower lip jut out like he was five years old. “And now I have a headache.”

Spike snorted. Well, that was her fault for forgetting his chip wouldn’t let her just go around slapping people. “For Christ’s sake, Slayer, stop pouting, I look ridiculous.”

“That’s just your _face_ ,” Buffy shot back.

“Oh dear,” Giles took his glasses off, frowning severely.

Spike rolled her eyes. He was starting to be concerned about the number of times he’d done that. Maybe he was wrong, maybe there were little bits of themselves still stuck in their bodies. Spike was suddenly horrified. Oh, no way was he going to start being more like Miss Goody-Two-Shoes.

“Please tell me you know how to fix this,” Spike said desperately. Giles looked at him, frowned some more, and then turned to address Spike’s body.

“How are you feeling?”

Buffy looked shiftily around the room. “Uh, fine?”

“You don’t think you need any…” Giles gestured strangely with one hand. “…blood?”

The expression on Spike’s face was one he was sure he’d never used before. He looked positively _green_. “Oh god,” Buffy took a deep, shuddering breath. “Please fix this _now_ , Giles, before I dust myself.”

“Hey!” Spike glared at her from across the room. “That is _not_ funny.”

Buffy went back to sulking. Spike heaved a sigh and went to investigate the kitchen. Now that Giles mentioned it, he was feeling a bit peckish. Spike pulled a chunk of cheese out of the fridge and took an experimental bite. Flavor exploded on her tongue and he barely kept himself from moaning out loud. He grabbed a tomato next and bit into it, letting the juice run down Buffy’s chin. He whimpered at the taste, strong and bright and full of sunshine and earth. He started hauling more food out of the fridge and stacking it on the counter. Giles was talking to Buffy and Joyce, distracted for the moment.

“Spike?” Buffy called from the other room. He didn’t answer. Her mouth was too full. Spike smeared a bit of bread with some mustard and slapped a piece of meat on top, shoving it into her mouth and groaning in ecstasy as he chewed. He picked up a limp chip from a takeout box and crammed that in her mouth as well, digging through the fridge for some ketchup. Modern humans were so bloody spoiled, he thought dazedly.

“Spike?” His own voice was much closer now. He popped her head up over the fridge door, her jaw aching as he chewed faster so he could eat some more. “Spi-oh my god, what are you _doing_?”

“Eating,” Spike tried to reply indignantly. It came out so muffled he was fairly certain even his vampire ears wouldn’t be able to decipher it. He chewed a little more, holding up one hand as Buffy crossed his arms and glared impatiently at him with his own face. He was almost starting to get used to it.

The phone rang in the background and Giles picked it up. Spike couldn’t hear the conversation over the volume of the Slayer’s glare. Finally, he managed to swallow everything he’d shoved into her mouth. “What?” He massaged her jaw with one hand and started assembling his next masterpiece.

“Will you stop? You’re going to make me sick!”

“Huh?” Spike managed around a mouthful of curry.

“Buffy!” Giles called from the living room.

“Just…slow down, okay?” Buffy looked almost sympathetic. “You’ll choke and I really don’t think either one of us wants Giles giving me CPR.”

Spike made a face. “Yeah, okay.”

“Try some chocolate,” she suggested before disappearing again.

Spike started digging through the cupboards, finding a half-eaten Toblerone. He nibbled on it experimentally and thought Buffy’s body might be having another orgasm as the chocolate melted and flooded her mouth. He almost ate some of the foil trying to get at the next piece.

Buffy came back into the kitchen and found him slumped on the floor, licking chocolate off her fingers. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so incredibly happy, although her stomach was starting to feel uncomfortably tight. Buffy sighed and reached down, offering him his own hand as she hauled her body off the floor. Spike opened her mouth and was surprised by a loud belch.

Buffy covered his eyes with one hand. “Are you done making me look like a complete pig?”

Spike opened her mouth again experimentally, seeing if he could repeat his performance. Nothing happened and he was mildly disappointed. “Something’s wrong with your stomach,” he said, pointing at the offending body part.

Buffy pressed his lips together in a thin line, making him look like his mother for a split second. Spike widened her eyes in horror. “Stop that!”

Buffy looked startled. “What?”

Spike blinked and relaxed. There, she was just wearing his own handsome mug again. “Nothing,” he mumbled.

“I told you not to eat so fast.”

Spike pouted. At least he knew what that looked like on her face. He’d always found it kind of endearing, if he was being honest with himself. She was the sodding Slayer, stronger than any human and charged with saving the world and she pouted over the stupidest little things. He’d swear once he caught her pouting over a damn papercut.

“Everything tastes so delicious,” he whined in her tiny voice.

Buffy rolled his eyes. “You are so _weird_.”

“Let’s go get more chocolate.”

He would swear she almost smiled. “I have some at the dorm.”

“We’re leaving?”

“Didn’t you hear? Willow and her friend think they know how to change us back.”

Spike cheered up immediately. “Yeah?”

Buffy’s happy smile looked slightly out of place on his face. “Yeah, come on.”

“What kind of chocolate?” he asked on their way out the door.

***

“Um, wow,” Willow stared at them both with wide eyes. Spike shifted impatiently. Buffy had promised there was more chocolate but so far they’d all just sat around uncomfortably rehashing how this had all happened in the first place. Spike noticed she’d skipped over everything involving his dangly bits, which kind of left a weird hole in the story when she tried to explain how she’d touched Spike in the middle of her fight with Faith. He’d watched her stumble through a feeble explanation with amusement.

“So when’s this fixing going to happen?” he asked impatiently. Christ, if all they did was sit around and gab at each other how the hell did she save the world all the damn time?

Willow looked at him curiously. “Uh, Spike,” she said carefully, like she had to remind herself. “We’re not sure, but Tara and I are hoping by the end of the night.”

“ _Ugh_!” Buffy in Spike’s body flopped back against her pillows and pulled something small and pink out from under her pillow.

Spike narrowed her eyes suspiciously and then gasped in horror. “Bloody hell, please tell me that is not a stuffed animal, Slayer.”

Buffy pouted at him with his face and tucked the little thing up under his chin. “It’s Mr. Gordo,” she said defensively. “And no one’s here to see you, you big baby.”

“Jesus Christ, put that away!” Spike reached for it but she batted her hands away and Spike suddenly realized her short reach seriously put him at a disadvantage. “Slayer, come on!”

Willow’s sudden bout of giggles had him turning to glare. “Oh my god, I wish I had a camera.”

“Don’t you dare,” Spike hissed.

Buffy was giggling now too. His body was _giggling_ and _cuddling_ a stuffed animal and he was going to have to dust himself if anyone ever found out about this. “Look at you now, big bad,” Buffy said cheerfully. “You’re just a big ol’ softie.”

Spike lifted one of her eyebrows, letting his gaze settle directly on his own crotch. Buffy stopped giggling abruptly. “That’s not how I remember it,” he said, an edge to her tone that he knew she didn’t use.

“Um,” Buffy sat up and tucked the stuffed toy back under her pillow. “So, that’s great, Willow. We’ll just wait here until you figure it out.”

Willow seemed startled by her friend’s sudden change of mood. “Okay.” She stood up and Spike watched her reach for the hand of the girl next to her before pulling it back. He lifted Buffy’s eyebrows. Well, that was interesting. Last he heard the witch was still broken up about wolf-boy leaving her. Spike didn’t usually pay that much attention to human relationships, but every since Red had made him spend all night smooching with the Slayer he’d been keeping a closer eye on her.

The witches left and an uncomfortable silence settled over the room. Buffy reached up to do something, his hand hovering by his ear before she frowned and dropped his arm. Her hair, he realized, she was reaching up to touch her hair. And maybe he was just as disconcerted as she was, but he wasn’t going to show it. Buffy flopped back against her pillows and reached under them before slanting a look at him and pulling out an empty hand.

He looked around her room. Who the hell had decided that leaving him alone with the Slayer was a good idea? He glanced down at her body and then looked over at her. “Well, I’ll just go take a quick shower then.”

Buffy almost didn’t react, but he saw the moment his words registered. His eyes widened dramatically and she practically threw his body at the door, blocking his escape route. “Don’t you dare!”

“Come on, Slayer,” Spike smirked. “You’ve already seen all my bits.” He prowled a bit closer to himself. If he wasn’t mistaken she’d been feeling him up again while she was lying on her innocent little girly bed. His eyes fell to his crotch, seeing the telltale outline of his cock.

Buffy squirmed as he inspected her. “Well, I can’t let you see all my…bits. Those aren’t for you.”

Spike snorted. “Please, as if that bland hunk of nothing is going to be able to keep your interest.”

“Hey!” Buffy’s look of righteous indignation was ridiculous on his face. “Riley is…um, nice, and kind, and sweet and…”

“You’re describing my grandma, Slayer.” Spike examined her nails again. Maybe she had some black varnish lying around. It would look good on her dainty little hands.

“You don’t have a grandma!”

“Fine, your grandma then.”

“And he has very nice arms!”

“That so, kitten?” Spike asked innocently. He was pretty sure he was getting the hang of the innocent look in her body. He wished suddenly he could see it on her face. He bet it was sexy as all hell. He almost backed off then, slightly worried about his mental health. He was used to admiring the way she fought but admitting she was attractive just standing there was rather pushing it.

“Yes,” Buffy lifted his chin defiantly and Spike admired the blaze of fire in his eyes. She was a terribly stubborn little thing. Good thing he’d had decades of practice digging in his own heels.

“Hm,” Spike made a little noise deep in her throat, liking the way it sounded. Her damp knickers really were getting uncomfortable. He reached out and dragged her little hand up his own arm, settling it onto his bicep. “Like these ones?” Buffy was breathing fast again, his chest rising and falling as he let her hand wander across it, the fabric soft under her fingertips. “I’m fairly certain most of the population has arms, pet.”

“Nice ones!” she insisted, a desperate note in his voice. Spike slid her hand down to his belt buckle and then a little lower, cupping his hard cock.

“Are you thinking of him now, Slayer?”

“Yes,” Buffy nodded, his head bobbing forward and back at a ridiculous speed.

“Really?” Spike squeezed his own cock harder and watched his eyes roll back in his head as Buffy let out a gasping breath.

“Spi _-stop_!”

“Are you done lying?”

Buffy glared at him, his teeth tightly clenched. Spike lifted her eyebrows and squeezed a tiny bit harder, making her whimper. “Yes!” she finally burst out. “Okay, stop it!”

Spike loosened his grip and rubbed his cock soothingly, her little fingers dancing over the length of it. It was like playing a violin. He wondered if he could learn what made her body sing. “So then, kitten, were you thinking of him?”

“No,” Buffy said, scowling.

Spike smiled with her pretty mouth. “Didn’t think so. Want to take my shirt off?”

“No!” Buffy looked appalled. Spike merely curled her little hand around his cock again, squeezing tighter and tighter until she was chewing on his lower lip in a most delicious way. “Yes!” she finally squeaked.

Spike was breathing heavily now too, her lovely little nipples standing at attention while he massaged his cock with her hand. “Go ahead then, pet, off it goes.” He wanted to strip off her knickers and work her little clit until her hand cramped up.

Buffy shook his head. “I really don’t think this is a good idea,” she said in a low, hoarse voice. His eyes were wide and almost frightened.

Spike frowned. “Why?”

 Buffy resumed chewing on his lower lip. “I don’t…I don’t even _like_ you.”

Spike tilted her head. “Thought you hated me, Slayer.”

“I do,” she said quickly. “That’s what I meant.”

Spike released his cock and took a step back. He really didn’t know how he felt about her anymore, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t hate. Dru’s words were coming back to haunt him even though he’d been positive they couldn’t mean what she’d implied. “Sure,” he said, watching Buffy from under her lashes.

Buffy was chewing nervously on his lip again. “Like you hate me, right?”

Spike opened her mouth and tried to think of what to say, but all he really wanted to do was to strip off all her clothes and learn what made her scream so that when he got his body back he could do it all over again.

“Spike?” Buffy furrowed his brow and he watched his mouth turn down in a frown. “Right?”

“Right, kitten,” he finally managed.

Buffy blinked at him and they stared at each other for nearly a full minute. Spike had a very hard time keeping himself from sliding her hands down into her trousers. Finally, Buffy started fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He watched avidly as she started lifting it, inch by excruciating inch. She’d barely exposed his abdomen when she paused and he looked up, catching his own eyes. “Just for the record,” she said, his voice sounding girlish and breathless. “This is a really, really bad idea.”

“Definitely,” he said, her voice making him sound breathless too.

“Okay,” Buffy said, and then she stripped off his shirt and slid his own hands down over his torso, scraping his nipples along the way and moaning delightfully. Spike licked her lips and yanked her own shirt over her head. “Spike!”

“What?” He cupped her lace-covered breasts and rolled her nipples between two fingers, gasping as he felt that jolt down low that told him how much her body was enjoying it.

“We said your shirt, not mine,” she protested, sliding his hands down all the way to his waistband.

“Trust me,” Spike stifled a groan as he pinched one of her nipples a little harder. Oh, baby liked to play. He was going to enjoy this.

“Trust you?” Buffy asked incredulously. The effect was a little marred as she started pinching his nipples, mirroring his movements.

“Let me show you,” Spike coaxed, watching her explore his body. He was fairly sure her body was already edging toward orgasm. Poor thing needed a good lesson in how to bring herself off if she was going to try and stick it out with the overgrown boy scout. That wanker wouldn’t be able to locate her pleasure centers with a map and a compass and a damned Sherpa.

Buffy moaned as she flicked one of Spike’s hard little nipples, his head banging off the door behind him.

“Watch the head!”

Buffy lifted his head and glared weakly at him, his other hand stroking the front of his jeans.

“Come here, kitten,” Spike held out one of her delicate hands and watched as she grasped it with his own long fingers. He loved how his pale flesh made hers look golden in the dim light. Buffy let him pull his body over to the bed and he climbed up on her soft mattress before tugging himself down too. “This time we’re going to do you.”

“What?” Buffy looked dazed. One of his hands was already halfway down the front of his trousers.

Spike grinned. “Take them off, pet.”

Buffy looked at him nervously. “I don’t…”

“I could do it,” he offered, feeling her heart beating rapidly in her chest. It was a strange and heady feeling. He wondered if she could smell their arousal in the still air. She probably didn’t know what it meant, that scent. Christ, she was so goddamned _innocent_ , even after Angelus.

“Okay,” Buffy said, his eyes wide and uncertain. He was sure he hadn’t looked so virginal since the night Dru had turned him. Spike tried to smile reassuringly at her but he really wasn’t sure why. He could feel something strange building up inside and he couldn’t tell if it was coming from him or her body.

Spike knelt by the bed and deftly removed his boots before sliding her hands up his thighs, feeling them quiver. He wished he could feel them both right then, wished he could feel her hands on his body while he showed her what her own was capable of.

Buffy watched him with a half-terrified expression on his own face as he slowly unbuttoned his trousers and pushed her back to lay flat on the bed so he could pull them down over his hips. She lifted up as he stripped them off and he heard her groan long and low as she explored his exposed flesh. He licked her lips and glanced at his own dazed expression before deciding to hell with it, sticking out her little pink tongue and dragging it up the length of his erect cock. Buffy made a noise he had no idea he could make, his hips bucking up towards her sweet mouth. He glanced up at her again.

“I don’t…” she stared at him like a deer in the headlights. “I’m not good at that.”

Spike wanted to find every one of the tossers she’d been with and murder them slowly and painfully. He lowered her little face and kissed the head of his bobbing cock, making her gasp. “That’s not true, but we’ll save it for later, kitten. I have other plans.”

“Plans?” Buffy squeaked out in his own voice. She really was doing her best to make him sound as unmanly as possible. For a moment Spike wondered if this was how he would have been, had he remained just William and not become what he was now. He stared up at his own face as Buffy gasped for air and sent a little thank you to Dru for allowing him to be here, in this moment. He couldn’t remember the last time he wanted something as much as he wanted this.

“Plans,” he promised in her adorably tender voice. He climbed back up onto the bed and straddled his hips, reaching behind her to undo her bra. It loosened and he let it slip down her arms as Buffy averted his eyes, biting his lower lip again. “No, kitten, have a look.”

Buffy wrinkled his nose and looked up at him. “It’s a little weird.”

Spike smiled down at her and picked up his hands, placing them on her breasts while he rocked against his own cock. Buffy moaned and closed his eyes, gently dragging his thumbs across her hardened nipples. “Open your eyes, pet. Look at how beautiful you are.”

Buffy hesitantly cracked open his eyes, the blue just barely visible. “I’m not…”

Spike stilled her hips immediately and frowned. “None of that,” he said, staring down at his own face.

Buffy nodded slowly and opened his eyes a little more. “Sorry,” she said in a husky whisper.

Spike just nodded and started rocking against her again, feeling his cock rubbing against the seam of her trousers. Christ he was dying to feel her against him. He stood abruptly, making her moan in disappointment. Spike watched her take his cock in one hand and start stroking him as he struggled to get out of the rest of her clothing. Finally, _finally_ , he was as bare as she was. She was as bare as he was. Whatever, they were both naked, that was the important thing.

He watched with interest as she tentatively explored his cock, squeezing it a little as she stroked, his mouth hanging open and his eyes half-lidded and dark. Christ, she made him look like a debauched saint. He could feel her juices nearly dripping from her cunt. Her body was beyond ready to be touched.

“Up, kitten,” he reached out to still his hand. As much as he was enjoying the show, he really did have plans.

“Huh?” Buffy was nearly lost already. Spike lightly smacked his hand, making her gasp and release his cock. “Hey!”

“Up,” he ordered again, making her voice stern. Buffy pouted at him, his lower lip jutting out pathetically as she struggled to fold his knees under him. Spike climbed on the bed to join her, turning her back as he settled himself. “Here, kitten.” He arranged them so her little derriere was perched on his lap, her knees spread wide on either side of his thighs. He could feel his cock pressing against the curve of her ass, his skin cool against hers.

“Perfect,” he murmured, settling her head back against his shoulder so she could see herself. His hands were hovering undecidedly over her own hips. Spike grasped one of his hands, threading their fingers together as he drew it around to caress her belly, their intertwined fingers dipping down closer to her swollen clit with each pass.

He could hear her panting, his body making her sound rough and guttural. He wondered what it would sound like if she let him do this when he got his own body back. He felt her sliding his other hand up until she was carefully touching her own breast, his fingers rubbing circles on her nipple. “That’s it, love.” Spike was breathing faster now too as their joined hands connected with her clit, slowly parting her delicate pink folds and sliding down before coming back up again.

“Spike,” Buffy mumbled against her own neck, nuzzling his face into her body. He felt his hips start rocking against her, his shaft nestled in the cleft of her ass and pressing against her lower back. He had a sudden, irrational surge of jealousy that he wasn’t the one experiencing what she was in that moment before deciding perhaps he should stop thinking altogether. “Oh god,” she moaned behind him.

Spike pushed their hands down over her sensitive nub and into her deliciously wet opening. Buffy started pumping two fingers inside herself as he moaned his encouragement. Christ, her entire little body was starved for this. He lifted her hand to her mouth, wanting to taste her juices with this tongue that seemed to soak up flavor. Buffy was whimpering against her neck, rocking his trapped cock between them as she fucked herself with his hand. Spike massaged her clit, feeling her climax peaking. “Just like that, kitten,” he gasped. “Oh, _Christ_.”

Buffy was making tiny, grunting noises, pumping his fingers faster and faster in time with the shallow thrusts of his cock against her ass. Spike felt her body start to tip over the edge, the muscles of her cunt contracting and squeezing as Buffy let out a cry and bit down on her shoulder. Spike felt his fangs pierce her skin as her body shuddered and quaked and he realized that this was it, he was lost. She would be his savior or his executioner or both, and he really didn’t care as long as it was _her_.

He heard her trying to catch his uneeded breath behind him and wondered what the hell had happened in the last few hours to turn his world utterly upside down. Buffy stirred with a muttered “ _Ew_ ,” and he grinned, turning to see if she was still wearing his vampire face. Yellow eyes and ridges stared back at him. She looked embarrassed.

“Well, kitten, you sure know how to show a girl a good time.”

Buffy dropped his head against her shoulder and groaned. “I can’t make it go away!”

Spike kissed his temple affectionately. “Give it a minute, love.”

Buffy whimpered and lifted his head again. “I can’t believe I just _bit_ myself.”

“Just means you were enjoying yourself, is all.” Buffy shifted behind him and Spike crawled out of his own lap, turning to pull her down with him. “I’ll bite me later,” he suggested, waggling her eyebrows.

Buffy slapped weakly at her own arm, snuggling down with him. She frowned as she tried to get comfortable and then made an irritated noise. “I think I miss being the girl.”

Spike almost laughed and finally untangled their limbs enough to pull his body close to her chest, running a hand down his bare back. Buffy sighed in satisfaction and tucked his head under her chin. “Good, kitten?”

She hummed her agreement and squirmed some more. “Your legs are too long.”

Spike snorted into his loosening curls. “Don’t be daft, you love them.”

“Do not,” Buffy said with a smile in his voice.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you checking out my ass.”

“You can’t even see your ass under your stupid coat!”

Spike laughed, her high voice loud and bright in the quiet room. “So you’ve looked, then?”

“What? No!”

“Liar,” he whispered into his ear. Buffy lifted his head and glared at him. She’d managed to change back into his human face. Spike lifted one eyebrow in silent challenge. He was getting better at it.

“This is insane.”

Spike shrugged her shoulders. “This whole night is kind of insane, love.”

She scrunched up his nose again. He really had to get her to stop doing that. “True.”

Spike felt a strange sensation ripple through her body and frowned, glancing down. “What was that?”

Buffy furrowed his brow and then smiled, her wide, affectionate grin stretching his face in odd ways. “You’re cold.” She reached over and dragged the quilt up off the floor, pulling it over them both. Spike shivered again before settling under the blanket. Being human was more annoying than he remembered. “Better?”

Spike nodded, her body feeling loose and warm and sated for the moment. Buffy nuzzled his face against her shoulder and sighed happily, causing that weird feeling to swell inside him again. He concentrated on it, trying to puzzle it out.

“Fine,” Buffy murmured. “You do have a nice ass.”

Spike smirked. “I know.” Buffy made another irritated noise and pulled back a little, separating their bodies. Spike frowned. “Hey, where are you going?”

Buffy eyed him from the pillow next to his. She couldn’t go far on the narrow bed. “What…I mean, I know this was just, you know, a weird _thing_ , but was it just because you wanted to touch yourself?”

Spike was confused. “I touch myself all the damn time.”

Buffy wrinkled her nose. Yeah, he was never going to do that once he got his body back, ever. “I mean, like, _be_ with yourself. Using my body.”

“Oh,” Spike started to understand what she was asking, he hoped. “No, kitten. Don’t get me wrong, it’s quite a perk, but that was more of a…demonstration. I thought you enjoyed it?”

“I…” Buffy paused. “I did.” She looked surprised.

Spike smiled at his face. “Close your eyes.”

Buffy watched him for a second before cautiously doing just that. Spike moved closer, sliding her arm over his waist and aligning their bodies again. Her little self tucked in just right next to him. “Thought you knew,” he whispered into his own ear, “Who I was watching back at the house, before all this happened.”

 Buffy made a startled noise and started to open his eyes but he covered them with her hand. She settled down again and he closed her eyes too, using the tip of her charming little nose to follow his jaw line down to his mouth.

“Spike,” Buffy said, his tone an uncertain whisper.

“You’re an amazing woman, Buffy.” Spike fitted her lips against his own, letting them barely touch as they rested together. “Annoyingly righteous as all hell, but I always did enjoy a challenge.” He felt her smile a little against her own mouth. “Just pretend, for a minute, I’m me, and you’re you.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Spike agreed, and he kissed her. The shape of her mouth was just different enough it took him a moment to fit it against his, and Buffy seemed to have the same initial problem. They worked it out, though, and then it was _brilliant_. It was even better than the time they’d snogged half the day away while they were spelled up, because this time he _meant_ it. Also, his lips were excellent for kissing.

He coaxed his mouth open with her feisty little tongue and felt a vague moment of disappointment that he was clutching a handful of his own ass instead of hers. She was right though, it was nice. He could feel his cock stirring between them again, pressing into her soft flesh. He missed having it between his own legs. He wanted to show her so many things. Her chest filled with that feeling again, the one he didn’t recognize. It almost _hurt_. He broke their kiss, gasping for air.

“Buffy.” She opened his eyes, watching him nervously. “Don’t…” he tried to think of what he wanted to say. His tongue was usually much more nimble than this, but then, he was using the wrong tongue. “I…”

The dorm room burst open and Buffy shrieked in a low, masculine voice, clutching the quilt to his chest. Spike rolled his eyes and flopped back, frustrated as all hell.

“Buffy!” Willow stopped short in the doorway and made a strange squeaking noise. She covered her eyes with one hand. The other girl was standing behind her and Spike was pretty sure she was checking out Buffy’s tits. Yeah, there was definitely something going on between the little witches. “Did you, uh, switch already?”

“How the hell would we do that?” Spike asked. Buffy was still clutching the quilt close to his chest like an old maid. She stared at Willow in shock.

“But,” Willow’s hand slipped a little and he thought she might be peeking through her fingers. “Um, wow. Okay, nevermind. I’ll just…leave this and we’ll pretend I was never, ever here.” Tara wiggled her fingers at them over Willow’s shoulder and Spike smirked as Willow backed out into the hallway.

Buffy was staring at the closed door with his mouth hanging open. Spike frowned and reached over to push his jaw up. There, that was better.

“This is _so bad_.” Buffy said, his deep tone making her pronouncement more ominous.

Spike slipped out from under the quilt and padded to the door on her little feet. It was much easier to walk around without those stupid boots on. He scooped up the box Willow had left, something glowing and pulsing inside it. “How is this bad? Looks like they figured out how to switch us back.”

“ _This_!” Buffy used his hand to gesture back and forth between them. “ _This_ is so bad! Willow _saw_! Oh my god, what is _wrong_ with me?” She covered his face with one hand.

Spike frowned at the glowing thing, poking at it as he brought it to the bed and sat down next to himself. “Nothing’s wrong with you,” he said. “Well, except for the whole being in the wrong body bit but we’ll fix that now and then we can get back to the kissing.”

“What!” Buffy squeaked out, clutching the quilt tighter. “No! There will be no more… _kissing_!”

Spike pouted. He figured he might as well get the most out of the last moments in her body. At least he knew he looked adorable right now. “I thought you liked it?”

“I…” Buffy looked uncertain for just long enough to give him hope. “Spike, we can’t…”

“Come here, kitten.” Spike tugged the quilt out of her grasp and Buffy finally let it drop, exposing his torso again. Spike cupped his own cheek, drawing her in close. She closed his eyes before he said anything, making him smile a little. The glowing thing was clutched tightly in one of her little fists. “Give us a kiss.” He felt a breath wash over her face as their lips met and he slid her hand into one of his own, loosening his grip on the charm so it touched them both. A light flashed but he kept his eyes tightly shut. He almost didn’t want to hope.

Spike took a deep breath and realized suddenly that he couldn’t feel a heart beating in his chest. He cautiously opened his eyes and found himself looking into Buffy’s green ones. She inched back slowly, her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted. Spike stared at her, rejoicing for a brief moment as he felt his cock swelling between his legs.

Buffy’s hair was wildly tousled and she had a bit of dried ketchup on her chin. He’d never seen anyone more lovely in his entire unlife. He thought probably he should try and say something before he tackled her to the ground but then her little pink tongue darted out to wet her lips and he forgot that plan.

“Spi-“ she managed, just before his lips crashed down against hers and he dragged her down onto the mattress. She let out a tiny muffled shriek and he almost laughed, delighted to hear her make noises with her own voice again.

“Christ, love,” Spike breathed, kissing his way down her throat. Her skin tasted faintly of chocolate. Buffy arched up under him and then pushed him back. He loved the feel of her hands against his bare chest.

“Wait!” She was staring at him, her breasts heaving enchantingly. “We…We _can’t_ , Spike.”

“What?” Spike tried not to pout, but it really was difficult to stop after spending most of the evening in her body. “Of course we can.” He gazed down at her lovely face and brushed her hair back, enjoying the feel of it slipping through his fingers. He wanted to touch her all over, wanted to see her experience pleasure in her own body. He felt that bizarre sensation once more, this time in his own chest. Something was niggling in the back of his brain even as most of his blood was rushing in the other direction.

“But,” Buffy was still stroking his chest with gentle fingers. “I have, um, Riley and I can’t…”

Spike heard himself growl, surprising himself as well as Buffy, from the look on her face. Something was starting to become terribly, wonderfully clear. Sodding Dru. She always had to be right.

“Uh, Spike?” Buffy said uncertainly. She had that sweet, virginal look in her eyes again. It looked more at home on her face than it had on his.

“No,” Spike said, narrowing his eyes. “No more of him.”

Buffy quirked up her eyebrows. “Yeah, I really don’t think you get to decide…”

Spike sank his blunt teeth into the junction of her neck and her shoulder, sucking her skin into his mouth. Buffy squeaked and didn’t seem to know whether she wanted to push him away or pull him closer. He nestled his hard cock against her warm thigh and slipped a hand down to tweak her nipple just the way he knew she liked.

“Oh!” Buffy gasped, tipping her head back as her fingers dug into his shoulder. She was gorgeous like this, laid out for him like a feast. That idiot boy wasn’t going to touch her ever again if Spike had anything to say about it, and he had plenty to say.

“No more,” Spike whispered against her throat, moving back up to capture her lips in a brutal kiss. She had a hand fisted tightly into his hair, making him groan into her mouth as their tongues tangled together and her hips lifted up, seeking his. “Please, Buffy.”

Buffy wrapped one of her legs around his hip and his cock came to rest in the heated apex of her thighs. “I don’t…” she gasped. “I should…”

“Later, kitten,” Spike sucked on her earlobe for a moment, biting it gently before he released it. “Stay here with me.”

“Okay,” Buffy gasped. “God, this is so wrong.”

Spike frowned and lifted his head, cradling her sweet face between his hands. “Not wrong, Buffy. Just…us, that’s all.”

“This is so not normal,” she whispered.

Spike tilted his head and considered her. “Why the hell would we want normal when we could have this?”

“I don’t…” Buffy was chewing on her lower lip nervously. Spike bent to suck it into his own mouth, soothing it as she let out a tiny gasp.

“Can’t stop thinking about you,” he whispered, pressing kisses to her jaw and working his way down to her shoulder. “Want to make you feel so good, kitten, now and always.”

“What?” Buffy sounded a little panicked. “Like…Spike, you can’t be serious. _Oh_!”

He captured one of her nipples between his teeth and sucked, flicking the hard nub with his tongue while his hand moved down, sliding into her slick folds. “I’m serious.” He kissed his way to her other breast to give that nipple the same attention. “Damn serious, kitten. Please. Let me be good to you.”

“ _Oh_!” Buffy bucked up against his body, her fingers digging into his back as he pushed two fingers inside her, nearly whimpering at the sensation of her inner walls clenching around the intrusion. He wanted to sink into her and never come back up again. “But…”

Spike shushed her, mouthing his way down her slightly swollen stomach. That was his fault, he remembered, smiling a little. He could smell her arousal, musky and sweet in the air around them. When his tongue slipped down between her thighs she groaned in a tone so low he almost looked up to see if she was wearing his face again.

“Spike, what are you…”

He pressed against her lovely pink pearl with the flat of his tongue before giving it an experimental swirl, making her hips pop up off the bed. She was making the most amazing little noises as he worked her over with his tongue and his fingers, feeling her body writhe under him. He wanted every night to be just like this. Well, without the body swapping, possibly, although he was always open to experimentation.

Her fingers were digging into his scalp and her breath hitched just before his tongue was flooded with more of her delicious juices. He moaned against her delicate skin, lapping it up. She made a noise like a tiny coo and her thighs clenched and relaxed as he kissed the inside of first one leg, then the other. “Spike,” she gasped again.

“Let me, Buffy,” he whispered, kissing his way back up her torso. “Let me try.” Buffy’s chest was heaving again as she tried to catch her breath and her eyes were full of something he’d never seen before. He kissed her again, gently this time. She held his face between her delicate hands; hands he knew were more than capable of wrenching his head clean off his shoulders if she put her mind to it. She was exquisite.

“Okay,” she whispered back with that half-terrified expression on her own face. Spike kissed her as he reached down between them, positioning his cock as her sopping entrance and slowly, so slowly, sinking into her. “Oh, _god._ ” Buffy’s hands pulled him closer, her fingertips kneading his ass as he finally came to a halt, his cock buried deep inside her.

“Christ,” he ground out, trying to regain control before he completely embarrassed himself. “You feel so good.”

Buffy was panting, her eyes glazed over as she wrapped her strong thighs up around his hips and arched up under him. “Please, Spike, please.”

“Yeah, kitten,” he murmured, drawing his cock out just a little before thrusting back inside. She groaned and clutched him tighter. “So tight, Buffy, _Christ_.” He started to move in earnest, her slick walls squeezing his cock like nothing he’d ever experienced. He lost himself to the rhythm of it, feeling her moving with him. He was breathing in time with her as they rocked together, driving him closer and closer to the edge.

“ _Spike_ ,” she shuddered under him and tipped her head back, exposing the long line of her graceful neck. He latched onto the spot where she’d bitten herself when she was still in his body and sucked her skin into his mouth as her body milked his cock and he groaned his own release a moment later. She was unlike anyone he’d ever known. He was ruined for other woman.

When he came back to himself she was loose and relaxed under him, her skin damp with perspiration and her hands running soothingly through his hair. He managed to roll them over so she was cradled against his shoulder, his cock slipping free of her marvelous body. She sighed and rested her hand on his abdomen, rubbing small circles. “Okay, love?”

“This is crazy, you know that, right?”

His fingers combed through her silken hair. “Just crazy enough, I think.”

“We’re going to have a very long talk later.”

“After you tell that nitwit soldier to toddle off?” he asked hopefully.

He felt her smile against his skin. “After that, yes.”

Spike sighed in satisfaction. “Excellent. You can yap at me all you want then.”

Buffy smacked his chest. “Don’t make me dust you already.”

Spike pouted. It really was a hard habit to break. “I’ll be good.”

“I’m not asking for miracles,” she mumbled sleepily.

Spike huffed a laugh and listened as her breathing slowed and steadied as she slipped into sleep. He carefully kissed her temple. He wondered if this was what it felt like to have a soul, this golden, glowing feeling lodged in his chest. It was a lot like Joyce’s cocoa. He’d have to remember to thank her later. She always did give the best advice.


End file.
